sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Burton Harris
Name: Burton Harris Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom - Teacher's Aide Hobbies and Interests: School Drama Club, Writing, School Newspaper Appearance: Burton is the kind of guy who just sort of blends into the background. While being relatively known as an easygoing guy, most people think of him as a bit of a hippy. With his long, free-flowing black hair that goes down past his shoulders, and the constant stubble that he wears on his face, Burton looks like he belongs in the 1970's, as opposed to 2006. Usually, Burton wears faded blue jeans with a rip in the left knee, and sandals, even in the rain or in the cold weather. He stands at a height of 6'1, and is a lean 150 lbs. When reading, he wears a pair of reading glasses that people say make him look 'scholarly'. The majority of his attire consists of faded rock and metal t-shirts, or zip-open hooded sweatshirts. The final thing to note of Burton is that he has an easygoing pair of blue eyes, and a nonchalant look of utter peacefulness on his face. As stated before, Burton looks every bit the part of the hippy. Biography: That, of course, would be where the hippy comparison ends. While he looks to be an easygoing sort, Burton is actually a certified genius. Scoring off-the-charts on the mandatory IQ tests in grades 3 and 6, Burton's parents pushed him (perhaps a little too hard) into pursuing a career in science, more specifically, exploratory medicine. Partly because of this, and partly because of a lack of interest in school itself, Burton's marks slid quite a bit, and throughout school, he's been maintaining a solid B average. He puts in just enough work to get by, and as mentioned, that is because of the fact that he truly gets bored with school. The one thing that Burton does have passion in is writing. He's an absolutely brilliant writer, and his preferred genre is that of the stage-play. He's written several of the school plays in the past few years, and has been working on a compliation that he plans to release to an editor and try to get published after he graduates from high school. Because of his passion for writing, he is also a part of the school newspaper, and he writes most of the feature articles, along with an advice column in which he masquerades as a fourteen-year-old girl. Burton doesn't have any crazy idiosyncratic tendancies, he's not a maniac, he's not a sociopath, in fact, he's just a really laid-back slacker, who if he applied himself, would do well. His upbringing wasn't bad, and he's really just the everyday kind of guy that most people know at least one of in school. He does, of course, have an interest that he doesn't advertise as much, though most people know about it. Burton is fascinated by the competition known as Survival of the Fittest. Ever since Mr. Danya hijacked the television screens, Burton has been intrigued at the motivations behind the group of terrorists, and the general group dynamics that occurred in the competition itself. He keeps rather up-to-date on the program, and has written at least two essays about it. His latest play is actually a condensed version of the actual Survival of the Fittest competition, and while being rather controversial, he believes that it raises questions, more about the way that the entire thing had been handled by both the students and the US Government. While not the most social person in the entire world, Burton is kind of laid-back, and very quiet in most contexts. He does prove to be a really smart guy when people address him directly, and often makes good points. He plays bit-parts in the school plays, and doesn't enjoy having the attention or the spotlight on himself. He prefers to stay in the background, but just enjoys being part of the overall performance. A great majority of the time, Burton is high. While not having a dependancy on marijuana, he enjoys the relaxed feeling that the drug gives him. Most of the teachers in the school know that he smokes it, and know that he comes to class high, but because of the fact that whenever he actually decides to hand in work, or when the teachers decide to 'teach him a lesson' by springing a surprise test, quiz, or assignment on him, he always aces them, they tend to overlook it. He's smoked so much of it that while it seems like he's permafried, he's mostly always relaxed and it doesn't affect his overall performance. He never carries it on his person in the school though, so when he goes off to actually indulge in it is somewhat of a school mystery. Burton never loses his cool, and even the most traumatic events don't seem to have much of an affect on him. His motto in life is 'no problem', and he lives by it as his mantra. Burton will, if someone is in dire need of comfort, open himself up to try and make people feel better, but only if they really need it or if they are in a really bad place. Other than that, he's a very closed book, for the most part. Advantages: Burton has above-average intelligence, and is capable of being a very disarming person one moment, and catching you off-guard the next. He reads people well and doesn't trust easily. Disadvantages: Burton doesn't do mornings very well at all, and is often very disoriented. He has an almost addict-like depenance on marijuana for his sense of calm. Number: Male Student No. 99 --- Designated Weapon: S-4M Silent Pistol Conclusions: Another one of those hippy types? That's curious about SOTF? Well I believe an intellectual like Mr. Harris certainly has heard the phrase, "Curiousity killed the cat." The above biography is as written by Adam. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: S-4M Silent Pistol Allies: None Enemies: Chiaki Takao Mid-game Evaluation: "Burton" woke up around the mansion ruins, not realizing that it was a danger zone. Seeing Chiaki Takao and assuming she was coming towards him, he aimed his gun at her and attempted to subdue her. After getting shot by Chiaki to prevent him from keeping her in the danger zone, "Burton" sat down and waited for his collar to explode. End-game Evaluation: A complete waste of space in the game. A real letdown from what his profile said that he'd be like. Memorable Quotes: None Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Burton. In order from first to finish. *Das Ende Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Burton Harris. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I hated the V2 iteration of Burton Harris so much that I brought him back for V3. -Adam I loved the V2 iteration of Burton Harris so much that I'm bringing him back for SC3. -Kermit Category:V2 Students